comiccrossroadsfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:RoninTheMasterless/Off My Mind: KO snaps, KO in Marvel
Marvel Knights "Hello, hero. This is control. Are you for hire tonight?" KO on a budget Marvel Knights.jpg|Remember Knight Owl on a budget? No? Well I'm doing it again but better...maybe... hopefully. William Lawton is a 27 year old former Agent of SHIELD post-Project Insight incident. Left without a job and possessing an incredible (but marketable only to morally dubious employers) skill set, he takes it upon himself to take the fight to Hydra. he uses their resources and a off the books safehouse as a base. He decides to help clean up cities wrecked by the Avengers' enemies. Taking the name "The Owl" He is the first Marvel Knight Rory Regan Punisher E-9603.jpg|Honestly, Jon Bernthal's Punisher was practically perfect, so think that, but against "The Owl" who will be a more formidable foe who is less squeamish about killing. They more uneasy allies than opponents. Jack Danner (Earth-1610) 001.png|Get ready for Owl v Owl: Dawn of Feathers. Jack Danner is either a Punisher type in the sense of being a strictly military type, or he might be former SHIELD STRIKE teams. Either way he will be like Moon Knight in terms of mental instability, and like the Nite Wing to Knight Owl's Nightwing. Misty Knight Marvel Knights.jpg|Mercedes "Misty" Knight is the "control" in the above quote. She's a former cop and the Oracle to the Marvel Knights (who are in universe referred to interchangeably as Heroes for Hire and Defenders) Silk (1642).jpg|So a friend of mine, who I may or my like more than a friend, really likes Spider-Man (having not liked superheroes at all until recently), so I decided to make her one of two Spider-Women. Cindy Moon (Earth-1600)1.jpg|She doesn't exactly look like this, but I imagine this is how a comic book version of her would look. Claire Temple (Earth-3064).png|Since Knight Owl replaces Daredevil, it will be Knight Owl that meets Claire Temple and inadvertently drags her into the world of the Defenders. Spider-Gwen and Peter Prowler Spider-Gwen.jpg|I'm thinking Mary Jane will be the Spider-Gwen here (Spider-Jane), I think she posses that fundamental kindness and strength of character that makes Peter Spider-Man. Peter Parker Prowler.jpg|Since Peter can hardly be Spider-Man if Gwen is the one who got bit, I thought about what role he could play for awhile. He was almost the Cisco/Wells/Caitlin to Gwen's Flash, and I thought about making him her Gwen in that he would die while she failed to save him, but I thought it better to give Peter an arc where instead of powers making him the confident and heroic man he becomes, I thought "What if he earned it?" Not to say he doesn't as Spider-Man, but in a more literal sense. Peter exercises obsessively so he can help Gwen in her fight so she is in minimal danger. Eventually he makes the Prowler armor and becomes the Prowler, using both his naturally enhanced physique, and penchant for making gadgets. As the inventor of the couple, he still invents the webshooters and spider-tracers. He'll be sort of Batman on a budget type, until Knight Owl grants him access to the derelict Shield/Hydra bases he uses No War is Ever Civil Knight Owl 2Original.png|“When your officers of the law decided to sit out on their duties when the people they swore to protect and serve wouldn't fellate them; when a clandestine organization only politicians who were bought and paid for, terrorists that frequently clashed with them, and masked marvels knew about found out their equally clandestine organization nemesis had infiltrated them for over 80 years; when the masses of cowards decided the only lives that mattered to them were their own: We were there. Now how do you reward us? You demand that we submit our identities: forgo our only defense for those we love and our entire operation, to you, or be liquidated” Eventually "The Owl" becomes Knight Owl after years of upgrading, and with the help of Peter Prowler. He is the leader of the anti-registration side, being the only Avenger who never revealed his identity. BP9603.png|T'Challa here will be played by John Boyega. He is more like Tony Stark, but if Stark was also royalty and one of the single most gifted combatants of his age, so even more arrogant. A major subplot to Civil War is basically Owl vs Panther, because they always had a bit of a rivalry considering who was a better fighter and leader. Earth-H8: Land of Odysseus Earth-H8 was created by Gelos of Earth-35, partially in order to drive both Knight Owl of Earth-53 and the Spectre crazy, by showing them that in enough things were different, they'd be just as insane and evil as the people they fight. In this universe, Will grew up essentially the same as he did in Earth-53 and Earth-35, but the difference was one bad day made him snap. Unlike the Joker however, Will simply resolved to kill all humans (more akin to Ultron), having finally decided he find no redemeptive qualities in man (some say it was Donald Trump getting elected president, others say it was him never getting laid), he resolved to kill everyone and live out the remainder of his life in absolute peace and quiet.. In this sense, the character is inspired by an episode of the Twilight Zone, called "Time Enough To Last," in which a generally decent man, who is stuck in a dead-end job with a inconsiderate and borderline verbally abusive wife, survives the nuclear holocaust and becomes the last living thing on Earth. He is free to eat from the derlict stores, and read all the library's books (reading being the thing he loves to do most, and what everyone actively prevented him from doing). However, in typical Twilight Zone fashion, it all blows up in his face as his glasses fall off his face and break, leaving him incapable of reading, since he cannot fix them himself, and anyone who could is dead. Obviously the big difference here is Will decides to kill everyone himself. Gelos rewarded him with superhuman power after he snapped, more than enough to kill all humans on Earth. He took the name Odysseus to reference his hatred. One noteworthy trait, that Gelos was infuriated by, was despite snapping from reality, Will did not excersice unbridled cruelty to everyone: he was only cruel to people he felt who he felt specifically harmed him, or genuinely awful people, the rest he just killed quickly and as painlessly as possible, reflecting that in some way he felt he was doing them a favor, as if he was mercy killing them from enduring the same bad day that made him what he was. Indeed, Gelos in some measure suceeded in driving a version of Will crazy, crazy enough to commit genocide, but the fractured mentality still attempted to be what it considered heroic. Eventually Knight Owl is brought his world and they fight. At this point I'm leaning on KO beating him to death. Category:Blog posts Category:Created by RoninTheMasterless Category:RoninTheMasterless' Off My Mind Blogs